


All Ideas Welcome

by yellowbound



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Hoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbound/pseuds/yellowbound
Summary: Hoth is very cold, so the Rebels compete to see who can come up with the best way to make in bearable. For rebelcaptainprompts #9 competition.





	

Jyn was used to competition - Saw had set up many between his soldiers. It didn’t matter if she was a young child, she got treated the same way adults of whatever various species did. _Stormtroopers don’t care if you’re a child_ , he had told her.

Jyn had nodded, her small hands and frame often undersized for whatever weaponry was being used in the current competition, and done her best anyway.

For several years, she had lost more than she won. The fact that she won at all had startled many people, and had earned those she bet plenty of shame and derision, which only made her task harder. No one wanted to lose to a child.

By the time Saw abandoned her, she hardly lost at all. Jyn wondered if that contributed to it - if the resentment of others had made them more likely to use her towards their own purposes, leading Saw to take the drastic step he had.

Jyn was reminded of all of this because of the competition that had been set up on Hoth amongst the Rebels, and how very different it was from her past experiences.

No weapons were used (well, sometimes weapons were used, until those higher in the chain of command found out, and then people were scolded for misuse of resources) and there was no prize other than the eternal gratitude and respect of your fellow soldiers, but competition was nevertheless fierce.

Their opponent was the bitter cold of Hoth. The competition was to find ways to make it bearable.

(She and Cassian had their own way of making it bearable but they weren’t willing to share and it wouldn’t work for everyone, though Jyn felt Leia and Han really needed to try it, before they both exploded out of sheer frustration.

Though their arguments did tend to make others warm as a side effect of intense second hand embarrassment, so there was that.)

Bodhi had come up with these delightful warmers that you could put in your gloves or boots. They stayed warm for several hours before needing to be recharged. Everyone tried to get their hands on them - Bodhi needed to start a company - only the materials for making them were in short supply, so if you actually had one you had to keep that information to yourself or risk losing it. The warmers were often side-bets in the various other competitions the soldiers held amongst themselves, including shooting and sparring exercises, meaning Baze and Jyn often had extras.

One evening, as Jyn gently pressed kisses along Cassian’s neck and shoulder, he wondered aloud, “I wonder if there are any hot springs nearby.”

“Hot springs?” Jyn asked, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. Cassian’s voice was drowsy with sleep, and she wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly. She was unfamiliar with the term.

“Mmmmm,” he said, his face pressed into her neck, his hand moving slowly down her back.

“Cassian,” she said, biting slightly on his neck. “Hot springs?” Now that he had her interest - anything with the word ‘hot’ brought everyone within earshot on Hoth running - he couldn’t fall into sleep without some sort of explanation.

“Water that boils up from deep underground, where it is heated. It often carries minerals that can be good for health purposes.”

“And these can be found in cold places?”

“Um hum. We had public baths around them on Fest. Nice. Not like you’re thinking,” he added, knowing she would think about the public baths soldiers were often forced to use. “You can sit in them and relax. And not be cold.”

“Don’t you think they would have been found by now?”

“You really don’t know how to let a person dream, do you?” was Cassian’s disgruntled answer. Though he was still holding her close, sharing body heat, so he wasn’t all that upset with her.

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw line. “Dreaming about being warm doesn’t really help here.”

Cassian sighed. “No. It doesn’t.” After so long a pause Jyn was certain he had fallen asleep, he added, “Though maybe we can make some.”

“In the morning,” was Jyn’s soft response as they both drifted off to sleep.

*

Echo Base was constantly changing as it grew and expanded to fit the Rebel’s needs. One side effect of this was the occasional disused enclosure, no longer necessary for the original purpose it had been cut out of the ice for, but still waiting for a new purpose to be found for it.

Cassian dragged Jyn into one such chamber. “I think it will work well,” he said, taking in the eerily lit yet empty space.

Jyn glanced around. Besides the lighting and a few electrical panels, there wasn’t much in the room. Not enough to identify its originally intended purpose, anyway. “For what?” she asked. He had sounded so excited (well, excited for Cassian) when he had told her he had something he wanted to show her. Jyn couldn’t figure out what he was excited about.

“The hot springs,” Cassian said. He was still delighted.

“You’re going to pump up heated, mineral rich water from below the surface into here?”

Cassian’s delight turned to exasperation. “No I-” he sighed, running a hand over his face. “Never mind,” he said, as he pulled her out of the room.

“Cassian-” but he had already walked away from her. Jyn frowned at his retreating back. She hadn’t meant to upset him, but she didn’t know how she had. When she tried to apologize later he had told her there was nothing to apologize for. Though he seemed to sulk for a bit that soon vanished, and Jyn thought that was the end of it.

Until a few weeks later, when he dragged her back into the same room.

While the eery lighting was still in place, the rest of the cavern had been transformed. A series of hot tubes, of different shapes and sizes, were spread about the room, heat rising towards the ceiling far above them.

While she stood gaping, Cassian was taking his clothes off and climbing into the nearest one, smirking at her as he sat down.

Jyn scarcely needed more encouragement and quickly shed her clothes to join him. The water was hot, a sharp, biting contrast to the freezing air. It was delightful.

Cassian, who had been enjoying himself watching her reaction, reached over to fiddle with a nearby controller.

The water begin to move, bubbling gently around Jyn.

She raised her eyes to Cassian, who was leaning back, his eyes slits as he watched her. He was quite pleased with himself.

Jyn moved through the water to him, placing herself on his lap. “You win,” she told him between kisses. His smile was all the response she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> For this competition, it definitely helps to have spent a childhood someplace cold, even if that childhood was cut short.


End file.
